The Feel Good Drag v2
by FrozenSunx
Summary: Trish's quest for love. Two different guy's. Two different stories. One final conclusion.  Re-edited and Revised  Chris/Trish/Jeff
1. Screwed Over

**AN: This was a plot I had for about a year now. I made two video's regarding it and decided to turn it into a fanfic. It has two parts, one with Trish and Chris; another with Trish and Jeff. I personally love the pairings and hope you enjoy them as much as I do. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One:<strong> Trish/Chris

**Chapter 1:** Screwed Over

Soaking up the Miami sun, WWE Diva Trish Stratus was listening to her best friend Lita talking about a minor bump she took in her match with Jazz that past Monday on RAW.

"My nose was killing me, who knew she had such hard feet? It's ironic because it never realized how much it hurts until like an hour after the match when I sneezed…"

Trish smiled at the Miami sunset. It had been the city she was in for this week, and she had to admit she wanted to stay longer. But after the show tomorrow she was off to Wisconsin. Sometimes she hated the crazy schedule that came with the job she loved.

"And Matt," Lita playfully rolled her eyes after she said her boyfriend's name, "was so overprotective of me. He wouldn't let me do anything. I even had to ask to use the bathroom." The redhead lightly chuckled.

"Aww, he just cares about you, that's all" finally replied the blonde after she snapped out of her little daydream.

"I know I love him so much" the Queen of Extreme found started blushing.

"I can only imagine"

"You know, Trish…" Lita started. Trish knew what was coming as she rolled her eyes under her sunglasses. "I've never seen you with anyone in like forever. Don't you ever think of dating?"

"I'm trying to focus on my career, you know that" the Canadian Beauty started, "And besides, all the guys are the same. Childish."

"That doesn't mean you can't try. There are a lot of fish in the sea. Especially how much we travel, you're bound to find someone."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not interested. The only thing I'm loving for a long time is that woman's championship that I'm yet to win."

"If you say so" Lita said with a sarcastic smile. She had a big feeling Trish going to change her mind pretty soon. She always does. "But I think that it's time we head back to the hotel. It's getting dark now"

"Right behind ya"

Both the blond and the redhead packed up their things and headed back to their hotel room.

Trish topped off her day with a soothing bubble bath sipping a glass of wine. It was her idea of relaxing. A day at the beach listening to the ocean waves and watching the sunset, then spending her night taking a nice long bubble bath. What could have been better?

After she was done, she slipped into her silk nightgown and headed off the sleep. She had a championship match with Molly Holly tomorrow.

Molly's theme faded and the bell soon rung. You bitch mouthed Trish. Slut mouthed Molly back. The two started getting in each other's faces and argued before the referee broke up the attachment.

The match finally started with a couple of holes and right hands by Trish. Then the tables started to turn when Molly slammed Trish's face in the mat, holding her by her hair. Boos started to circulate, getting Molly even angrier. She started again by stomping Trish out. Going for the count, 1…2… but Trish kicked out. She got up slowly countered on Molly's kick supported by the ropes, sending her falling on the floor. As Molly got up, Trish got in a dropkick. 1…2…kick out. Trish tried to counter a closeline but it was ducked and countered a kick in the back. Trish held her lowed back and turned around to receive a kick in the face and fell to the floor. 1…2… Molly was getting a little annoyed and sent a kick to the stomach.

Sending a mean taunt to the crowd, Molly continued her work by throwing Trish outside the ring. Trish hit the ground with a thud. The brunette rolled out the ring trying to dominate more, but Trish fought back and quickly got up. Kicking Molly in her torso, Trish gained her momentum back. But too soon as Molly ran her into the steps, slamming her pretty face in it too.

Molly wasn't done as she picked Trish up in the air for a snap suplex. Trish's body hit the harsh floor. 7…8... The referee called. Molly quickly ran herself into the ring and the referee continued the count. Trish was still on the floor trying to get up. 9…10… The man in stripes signaled a count out and Molly's theme music played.

The winner of this match by count out and still the woman's champion, Molly Holly. The boos got louder and Molly decided she wasn't done yet. She rolled out the ring and grabbed Trish by her hair and rolled her into the ring. Picking her up for her a DDT on the championship, the boos got even louder. Boom. Trish just laid there as Molly made her exit. Surely this wasn't a good day for Trish.

Holding her head Trish walked ragingly back stage. And by the look on her face, it wasn't hard to tell who she was looking for. One title shot, lost. Just like that. She continued walking until she ran into a broad figure, making her fall to the ground.

"Woah there" a voice said looking down at the helpless blond.

"Why won't you watch where you're going!" Trish's was voice raging but somehow calmed down when she looked up to see who it was. Blond hair tied back into a ponytail, shiny ring attire. It was none other than Chris Jericho.

"You should pay more attention you nearly ran me down" Jericho replied.

"You're to talk" Trish chuckled. "It felt like I ran into a wall … with skin"

Jericho laughed lightly. "I think you should get up now"

"Oh yeah, that" Trish didn't realize she was still on the floor.

"Lemme help you out there" he extended his arm, in which Trish took, and pulled her up.

The blond held her head that was still hurting. Her rapid movement made her headache sting.

"You're bleeding" The first Undisputed Champion looked closer squinting his eyes a little.

Trish sighed, "Great more good news" she said sarcastically.

"I think you should go to the doctor"

"I'm fine" she said harshly, after realizing her tone she took a deep breath, "I just want to go home"

"Better safe than sorry"

"I think I'm already sorry enough…"

Jericho didn't know what else to say, so he stayed silent. It was pretty clear that the girl was in a bad state of mind right now he didn't want to make it any worst.

Trish looked up and saw his awkward facial expression, "I'm sorry I…I'm just mad. I should just stop feeling sorry for myself …"

"Don't worry, I know how you feel. I've been in your mood before"

"Did you feel as much as a failure as I do?"

"Trish, you're not a failure. You just got screwed over. It wasn't your fault"

Trish smiled weakly; she never realized how nice Y2J could be. "Maybe I'll go to the doctor after all"

"I'll come with you. I mean if you want me to"

"I don't want to be a burden"

"A burden? Never. I just hate seeing beautiful girls so depressed" he offered a smile.

Trish smiled back. "Then yeah, I'd like it if you'd come with me"

"Then let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I felt that the chapters were a bit blurry and not to the point. So I revised and edited it so this is v2 of it. Also, please review so I know someone is listening. : I'm so behind this story and I would suck if I was talking to myself. Thank you. (:**


	2. 1000 Feet in The Air

Chapter 2: 1000 Feet in the Air

"Maybe we should go shopping" said the redhead turning the page of her Punk Rock magazine.

Trish raised her eyebrows. "Lita, you hate shopping."

"I know, I just. Want to look sexy…for Matt"

"Since when did you want to look sexy?" Trish was a bit surprised and happy for her friend.

"Since I found the possible love of my life"

Trish smiled. "You guys are too cute" she looked up to see Matt and Jeff walking their way, "think fast"

Before Lita could comprehend what Trish was talking about, she felt two hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice said.

Lita smiled, she loved when he did that "Uh…Ozzy Osbourne?"

"Sharron!" yelled Matt, trying to imitate the former rock star, pulling in for a kiss.

Trish laughed; they were literally like the couples you see on tv. She sighed to herself; truth was she wanted something like that. Walks on the beach holding hands, sharing popcorn at the movies, romantic dinners, and everything else in that nature. Not that she envied her friend, she honestly was really happy for her. But sometimes the blonde got lonely and her career or that championship couldn't fill the void.

"Hey Trish"

Trish snapped out of her brief contemplation to see the Rainbowhead Warrior looking at her, "Hi Jeff"

Jeff didn't say much after that, Trish knew was quiet shy he never really talked much unless it's to Matt or Lita. Trish always found it cute.

"So you guys up for sky diving?" asked Matt breaking the silence.

"Sky…what?"

"Skydiving" repeated Matt.

"C'mon Trish, it'll be fun" defended Lita, if she knew one thing she knew Trish would never be up for it.

"Jumping from a plane 1000 feet in the air, risking our lives is fun?" her eyes widened when she said "fun".

"That's why we'll have a parachute. It's totally safe" Jeff said pitching in, Trish was a bit surprised.

"That might work for _Team Xtreme_, but it's not going to work for me. No no no".

"Tell me again how you guys got me to do this?" Trish asked adjusting her goggles.

"Easy, we promised we'd go shopping after this" Lita said with wink.

"Works every time" said Matt and Jeff nodded

"I really need to work on my addiction" Trish said laughing, "It'll get me killed one day"

"Trish, you're not gonna die. We told you, it's 100% safe."

Trish shrugged; it was too late to back out now anyways. It was about time she had some fun and stop acting like an uptight 40-year-old.

"Alright, we'll be at your spot in about a minute" said the polit.

Trish's stomach dropped, her pep talked worked until it was time to actually do it. Her heart began to race as she put her parachute bag on her back.

Jeff must have caught the fear in her face as he asked, "If you want, you could hold my…hand"

Trish smiled and nodded. Jeff was a sweetheart he always helped her face her fears.

"I'll go out first" Matt added excitedly. He always loved being the first to do stuff.

"Which means I'll be next" said Lita

"And we'll be last" Jeff said turning to look at Trish with a weak smile.

"You guys set" asked the polit.

"Yea" they all said in unison.

"Then I'll see you guys at the bottom, have fun"

Without any more words, Matt started the cycle by jumping out the plane. He positioned his body as if he was swimming with his hair flying upwards. Lita followed doing the same letting out a scream of excitement. She lived for stuff like that.

Jeff gave Trish one last assuring look as he held out his hand. She smiled and took it and they both jumped at the same time. Trish screamed, but not a terrifying scream, an amusing scream. She felt like she was at a ride at an amusement park. She smiled at Jeff and game him a thumbs up. He smiled back as they continued to fall down.

It felt like they have been falling forever as Trish's stomach still had butterflies in them. They both somehow caught up to Matt and Lita who were holding hands with their bodies reflecting each other. Trish still couldn't believe she still agreed to do this but didn't regret her decision. It had been so much fun, she felt like her favorite superhero, wonder woman flying in the air.

It was soon time to release their parachutes and all four did so. Matt of course was the first one, followed by Lita, then Jeff, then Trish. All four of them floated down laughing at the good time they just had. Trish had to admit, it helped her forget all about what happened that past Monday. Maybe she needed to live like Team Xtreme every now and then to relieve her stress.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't die" said Jeff as they finally reached the ground.

"You're right" Trish chuckled, "You always are"

Jeff offered a smile as they turned to Matt and Lita who were helping each other out of their jumping suit.

"You know Lita, I never realized how hot you looked 100 feet in the air" said Matt with a smile.

Trish could see Lita blushing from here. There was something about Matt that made Lita so … _lovey dovey._ He made her weak; expose a different side of her that not even Trish has seen. Not that it was a bad thing, but Trish really did hope that Matt wouldn't break her heart. Not that he would.

Jeff saw Lita blush also. We wish he had a girl to settle down in a serious relationship with like Matt is with Lita. He was always going for the pretty faces _or the pretty faces go for him_. And that never lasts long; they're either only good for sex or just too full of themselves to ever be in a relationship. It was like he had no luck.

"Remember what you guys promised?" Trish said slightly breaking the romantic moment.

"But I thought you had fun" said Matt

"I did, but a promise is a promise"

"Actually…shopping sounds like a good idea" Lita said supporting her friend.

Trish winked at Lita remembering what she had said yesterday about wanting to go shopping.

Matt and Jeff groaned. "Fineeee…" they both said.

The blonde and the redhead both laughed. These boys would do anything but shop.

"I think the nearest mall is about a mile away"

Lita laughed, "Of course you'd know Trish"

Trish smiled proudly. "C'mon. We don't have all day."


	3. Something to Think About & The Truth

AN: I know I'm waaaaaaay overdue with the next chapter. It's been a while since I've uploaded anything so I'm going to start again. Also, since I felt like some of the chapters are short and pointless I decided to double them into one chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Just Something to Think About…

"So remember Lita, you take Jazz and Molly is all mine" said Trish doing her stretches.

"Got it" said Lita taking a sip of water, "Just be careful, please"

"I only have one thing on my mind and that's making sure Molly gets her revenge"

"And making sure your safe in the process"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess that too" the blonde saw Chris walking by "Hey Chris" she said with a smile.

"Oh hey Trish, what's up?" the self-proclaimed sexy beast said, "Hi Lita"

Lita silently signaled a hello; it was her way of showing how confused she was right now.

"Just getting ready for my match"

"Hopefully no disarray this week, I don't want you to go through another headshot again"

"I know, but that bitch has what's coming to her" the blonde replied with anger in her voice, "The good thing is I'm entitled for a rematch next week"

"Then I guess it's not all bad"

"Yeah, I just have to make sure she doesn't have any tricks up her sleeve"

"I know you'll pull through" he said with a friendly wink.

"Thanks" she smiled. Y2J was actually a good guy; she wondered why she ever doubted him.

"I gotta go though, I have a match with Edge next"

"Good luck"

"I don't need it" he said flexing his biceps, "But I'll take it anyways."

Trish laughed; he still did have his cocky ways.

"I'll talk to you later Trish. Bye ladies" he said walking away.

"Bye" they both said.

Trish glanced to see Lita looking at her. "What?"

"Don't be an airhead Trish. Since when do you talk to Jericho?"

"Since he helped me out last week. I never knew he could be so nice"

The blonde looked to see Lita looking at her again. "That doesn't mean anything"

"Could have fooled me, you guys hit it off"

"By having a conversation?"

"Call me crazy, but I see something in you two"

"Then you're crazy. And even if you were right it would be too early to call"

"So you say … Mrs. Straticho"

"If you're going to act like a 10-year-old and mock a relationship that will probably never happen, at least think of better names!" Trish said laughing. She had to, it was obvious she was only saying this because it was the only guy she's seen her talking to.

"Never say never"

The redhead dived of the top rope for a cross body to Jazz. She had this match sculpted. Jazz quickly rolled over for a surprise pin. 1…2 Lita kicked out, keeping a note to herself to watch out next time.

Jazz went for the Irish whip; a big kick was to come. Lita quickly ducked knowing what was in store for her again. She ran quickly to tag Trish who had her hand out.

"Lemme have her!" demanded Molly; Jazz went back for a tag as well.

It was now Trish and Molly throwing in some punches and counters. Molly hit the blonde with a powerful clothesline leaving her downed flat on her back. Molly quickly went outside the ring and up to the top rope for a Molly-Go-Round. Trish rapidly arose and went for a handstand headscissors takedown. 1…2…the count was broken up by Jazz. Lita went sprinted from her corner and nailed Jazz with a few punches taking her out the ring.

It was now Trish and Molly again; Molly tossed Trish for an irish whip and the blonde countered a wheel barrel bulldog. 1…2…3…

Her theme music played and Lita ran back in the ring to congratulate her friend on the win. Revenge was surely sweet.

"I'm far from done with her" said Trish backstage, unwrapping the tape on her hands.

"Trish, just leave well enough alone. We won the match, with you pinning her to boot."

"That could never measure up to her screwing me out my title shot."

"If you keep this up, you'll get hurt. You'll get plenty more shots, you know that. I just don't think it's worth it"

"But that'll take too long. I have to go through the whole roster all over again"

"Then do that. It'll only prove that you've beaten the whole roster twice making you more superior"

"I don't care for being superior I care for being a champion"

"Well, a real champion cares about being known as the best. Not just possibly getting lucky."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Everything I just said."

"You should feel sorry for me."

"No Trish. It's about time you stop feeling sorry for yourself." the redhead said storming off.

Trish rolled her eyes. She loved Lita but sometimes she was so unbelievable. Trish was the victim here she has all right to feel sorry for herself.

"Trish and Lita not getting along?" a familiar voice asked.

Trish looked up to see Chris, guessing from what he just said he saw Lita storm off.

"Kinda…we just got into an argument."

"If you want to talk about it I'm all ears. Call me Dr. Jericho."

Trish laughed, "Well, Dr. Jericho, she kept bugging me about being careful with Molly. I understand she has my best interest but it gets annoying. Sometimes I think she's just jealous"

"I hardly know Lita but I doubt she'd be jealous. She's just looking out for you. You're lucky to have a friend like that around here."

Trish smiled. He just hit it right on the head, too bad he was right. She suddenly felt a rush of guilt come over her.

"I feel like an ass now."

"Don't" he rested his hand on her shoulder, "You're probably just one of those people who let their anger get the best of them at times. I'm like that too. "

"I know but I just realized how grateful I am for Lita. This company is so brutal; it's filled with people smiling in your face while plotting against you from the start. You would know that."

Jericho nodded.

"It's hard to find good friends that want the best for me. Lita is an example and I just shove her away someti—"

"Trish! Just the person I was looking for"

Both blondes turned around to see who was yelling down the hall. It was none other than the asshole of a general manager, Eric Bischoff. He was one of those guys who can't be trusted. He'd screw you over in a heartbeat.

"What do you want Bischoff?"

"I don't think that's the right way to talk to a man that just did you a big favor," the dark haired man smiled.

"A favor, oh really? And what would that favor be?"

"A title shot, next week"

Trish stiffened. A title shot? Like the one she had just been bitching over? That made her mood even worst.

"That's right; you verses Molly Holly in a falls count anywhere match. So we won't be having any count outs get in between your given opportunity."

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem, good luck next week" he smiled and walked away with a grin on his face.

"Wow, a title shot. Just what I wanted."

"I don't trust it one bit. There's bound to be a catch."

Chapter 4: Balancing

Trish looked at herself in the mirror fixing her hair one last time. She wanted to look sharp for this moment, apologizing to Lita. It had been four days since their argument and the guilt was tearing her up inside. She hasn't even come to their shared suite, which really showed how mad she was. It was the longest they hadn't talked for and this called for an emergency.

Trish opened the mini fridge and took out a brown paper bag. If this wasn't going to get Lita to talk to her again, nothing will.

"Let's do this" she said looking at herself in the mirror one more time before heading for the door. She walked down the hall looking for the redhead, finding herself running into Jeff.

"Hey Trish"

"Hi Jeff, have you seen Lita?"

"Yeah, she's in our room."

"Is she still mad?"

"A little but I'm sure she'll brush it off if you talked to her."

"Just what I was about to do."

"What's in the bag?"

"Just my secret weapon" she said with a wink.

"Ok then…good luck."

Trish continued to room 405, knocking on the door. Matt opened the door about a couple seconds later.

"Oh, hey Trish."

"Hey Matt, Lita's in there right?

"Yeah, I'll just leave you too alone."

"Thanks."

"Babe, I'm gonna go with Jeff just in case he forgets where to go. I'll see you later" he left before she could say anything else.

"Why? I think he's go—"her words ended as she saw Trish come through the door.

"Hey" said the blonde.

"Hey"

"I made this for you" the blonde handed her the brown paper bag.

Lita opened it to see a smoothie in a big blue cup.

"Thanks" she said taking the straw and started gulping the thick liquid down, "My favorite! Mango Pineapple"

"I made it fresh this morning"

"Oh my god, I was in need for one of those for like a month now" she said laughing and slurping the cold drink down. She stopped laughing, remembering that she was mad at the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I was an ass."

"I know you were."

"I just got a little annoyed. I guess I just wanted that championship so badly I lost my mind and forgot you were just looking out for me."

"Well then you know what you have to do now."

"I apologized already. What else?"

"You gotta learn how to balance professional life with personal life. It's obvious you put your professional life first."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way…yeah" she said making Lita's word sink in a little more. "Speaking of professional, guess what happened after you left?"

"What?"

"Eric said he was giving me a title shot next week."

Lita's eye widened. "Trish that's great!"

"I know, and he even made it falls count anywhere."

"More good news! But I'd watch out. You know how Bischoff is."

"I know, that's exactly what Chris said."

A smile curled the redhead's lips, "You were talking to Chris?"

Trish playfully rolled her eyes. Leave it to Lita to catch all the little things in a big sentence. "Yes Lita, we were talking and he made me realize how wrong I was"

Lita just smiled.

"Remember, I'm focusing on my career."

"No, you're focusing on your career and still looking out for your personal life. Balancing. "

"Yeah, that. But until Monday it's all professional. Just for the title, ok?"

"Deal."

Of course, Monday came in no time leaving Trish anxious for the match to start. _I have to win this. This is my second shot too many. If I fail, it's back to the bottom. If I win, births a voyage of a champion._

Her tense pep talk was interrupted by the sound of a chair shot coming from the TV.

"Oh my god," said Trish alarmed to see that the man who took the chair shot was Chris. Edge had just delivered a chair shot, probably his avenge for his loss last week. Trish got even more alarmed as Chris wasn't moving. He was out cold.

"Trish you're on next" said Stan, the backstage man.

Trish nodded but her concern was written on her face. If only she could help him.

_1…2…_a kick out from Molly Holly after Trish went for the pin. Why wasn't she staying down? The blonde went for an Irish whip into a one-handed bulldog. 1…2…kick out. This match was going on for about 5 minutes and Trish just wanted to win this one so she could attend to her friend.

Molly was on the outside of the ropes about to jump in the ring as Trish delivered a drop kick sending the former super hero out the ring and on the floor. _Revenge._ She took her head and started hitting in again the wall separating the fans from the ring. Molly countered and ran her back first into the side of the ring.

"I'm not doing this" she mouthed taking her title and attempting to walk down the ramp and head backstage. She held her head trying to ignore the boos that were coming from the fans.

Trish got up and ran after the woman's champion, holding her aching back, giving another bulldog from behind sending Molly headfirst into the ramp. _C'mon ref.1...2…3. _

The blonde's theme music played as the crowd went wild for the win.

_The winner of this match, and the new Woman's Champion…Trish Stratus!_

A streak of happiness filled the body of the blond as she lifted _her_ championship advertising it to the fans. She turned around and her eyes widened to see who was staring down at her. The Big Red Machine. What was he doing out here? Was this Eric's catch? Or Molly's backup plan? One thing Trish knew she had to do was run. And she did so; running down the ramp into the ring as she seen fire come out the top of the post scaring her to the ground. She turned to see Kane up closer; backing up into the corner scared for her life she saw Chris Jericho running down the ring with a bandage on his head delivering rights hands to Kane then a drop kick sending him at one knee in the other corner.

"Go! Get out of here" he said to Trish. She didn't think twice and ran backstage looking back at Chris one more time.

Chris turned around to feel his throat being held; his body was raised in the air and brutally slammed in the mat.

Trish was backstage watching his fate, she was terrified. She wanted to run out there and save him but was too scared to even move from her spot. Out of the whole locker room _he_ ran out there to save her despite the pain he was in already. _He_ took another bump. _He_ was her hero.


	4. Taking A Chance

The whole week Trish's mind was focused on Chris. Trish didn't know why she appreciated it so much. Maybe it was because she used to think he was an asshole and to see him taking a shot for her was something to be thankful for.

Monday came around in no time and Trish found herself backstage. She wasn't in action that night and was relieved. She needed some relaxing time as champion; though she knew it was no walk in the park. To be quite honest she just wanted to see one person. Chris.

The blonde found herself looking backstage for Y2J until she ran into Christian, his best friend.

"Hey, Christian. Um, have you seen Chris?"

"No, I don't think he came in yet."

"Do you know if he is or not?"

"I don't know. He took a big bump last week, because of you I might add."

The blonde looked up to the rude superstar. He always had something smart to say. "What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that he's hurt because of you."

"I didn't ask him to save me, he just did. And for your information I was asking you where he was so I could thank him."

"Well I didn't ask you to work your little spell on him."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Trish. You got him all crazy for you."

Trish's stomach flipped. "I did?"

"As if you don't know. All he ever talks about is Trish. Trish this, Trish that, Trish is so beautiful."

"Wow. I never knew. I…I'm flattered."

"I bet you are. Girls like you make me sick!" he said walking off.

Trish ignored his ignorant comment, she had heard something better. Chris likes her. That's why he was always there for her, that's why he saved her in his condition. She just had to see him, but he hasn't come in yet.

"Someone looks like they're thinking hard."

Trish turned around to see Lita. "Yeah, I kinda got a lot on my mind."

"Scared of seeing Kane?"

"That and something else."

"Something else like what?"

"Well I was just talking to Christian and he seemed pretty upset at me because Chris saved me last week."

"Christian is such a jackass. Don't listen to him."

"I know. But he said that Chris is always talking about me…Lita he likes me."

Lita's lips curled, exposing her dimples. She didn't know why the whole Chris Jericho thing fascinated her but it did. It was like watching a soap opera; she just thought they'd go well with each other.

"Now now, calm down. This doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything! Trish, it's your future and I can see Chris in it."

"You see? You always do this. It's not even this serious."

"Oh my god, yes it is. Remember before me and Matt were dating and you'd always be on my case about him?"

"Yes, but it was different that time."

"No, nothing changed. You saw something in Matt and look how we turned out? I see something in Chris. It's just a friend instinct."

"Then your friend instincts are too strong. I mean we've only been talking for a couple of weeks. We barely know each other as people."

"That's why they're dates. Ask him out."

"I don't know Lita…"

"C'mon. There's nothing to lose. He's a good guy, we know that now. And he likes you. The ball is in your court."

"Lit—"

"There he is, now go. Don't talk to me until you've asked him. And I mean it Trish Stratus." The red head walked away leaving Trish alone again.

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The worst part was she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how she felt. And she had to react fast because time was ticking. The blonde sucked in her breath and walked over to Chris who was talking to some superstars, probably about his condition.

"Hi Chris."

"Trish. Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that…can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alone."

"Yeah, guys I'll talk to you later." They respectfully nodded and went about their business.

"Ok, what's up?"

Trish held her breath for a minute trying to sum up what she wanted to say. For the first time the diva was nervous to talk to a guy. It was like she was in middle school or something.

"I just wanted to tell you how…much I appreciate what you done last week, really."

"It's no problem Trish, none at all."

"You took a bad bump and you took another one for me. I couldn't be more grateful."

"It's what friends do."

Trish felt like she couldn't say much more, she felt her body take control as she leaned in for Chris' cheek and pressed her lips lightly. "Then you're a good friend."

Chris gave Trish a smile. "For you, it was worth it."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"I wanted to know if you…wanted to hang out after the show?"

Chris flashed another smile and touched her shoulder gently. "I'd love to."

"Trish I'm so proud of you!" Lita said pulling in for another hug.

"It was pretty hard but I did it. I'm actually proud of myself too."

"Well first things first, you have to look good for this date."

"I was thinking what I'm wearing now is fine," assured the blonde.

Lita gave Trish an are-you kidding-me look. "Seriously?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Lita it's a date, not my wedding day. Not even a date; let's call it a get together."

"Trish you maybe be clueless and in denial but even you know this isn't just a get together." Lita's eyes were fixed on the blonde like a mother cub ready to protect its child from a potential threat.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you so caught up in me finding someone? I mean, I'm just as happy single as I am taken."

Lita's face softened. She sighed and took her friend's hand. "Because I hate seeing you so alone. Face it Trish, your lonely. And no bullshit excuse about your career can hide that. I see right through it. Don't you want someone to depend on? Someone to give your trust to?"

"I got you don't I?"

"Yes. You do and you always will. But I mean like a guy. There is no feeling better than knowing there's someone in the world who adores everything you do. Who shuts up to listen to what you have to say. Love is the most beautiful thing life can offer." Lita said the words slowly and passionately like she was an old lady telling a story to their grandchildren. Like she was reliving the good times she has with Matt.

"I do love something. My championship." The blonde said glaring across the room at her woman's championship lying on the shelf.

"I know you do. But what happens if you lose it? Don't you want someone to be there for you when you're hurt? Someone who can fill your loneliness in the ways I can't? To call you beautiful every day and take care of you when you're bruised up from a match?"

"That all sounds great but love isn't for everyone."

"Your right, but you'll never know unless you try. And you've never tried. There are many guys out there who would kill to be yours."

"Yeah, guys like JR and other old divorced men who don't get women. Besides, they only like me for the things they see."

"You can't say that about everyone unless you give things a chance sometimes. You have let your guard down. Look at Matt for an example. Never in my life would I have thought I'd even consider being with him. But I gave it a chance and look what happened? I've never been more in love in my life."

"Every time I let my guard down, I get hurt. What about that?" Trish looked down thinking about all the times she's gotten her heart broken, too many. As young and beautiful as she was she was also afraid, afraid of being lied to again. So to get away from it, she doesn't try at all.

"If you get hurt, consider it a lesson. That scar you'll never forget with a story behind it. Pain makes you wiser and you'll never make that mistake again."

The former Babe of the Year kept quiet with her eyes to the floor. She didn't know what was worst, risking getting hurt again or the fact that Lita was right. She hated it when Lita was right, but she always was, she always made sense. She had fully defined the meaning of love in 4 minutes the best way it could be defined.

"Chris…he likes you Trish. He's shown it. Quite frankly, he seems like a great guy. Just give him a chance this one time tonight and if you feel the same way you do now, feel free to call it quits." The Queen of Extreme finally stated. She had nothing more she could say.

Trish sucked in her breath digesting all that the red head had just said to her. Lita had pulled out all the stops and there wasn't anything else Trish could say to leave question to the situation.

"Alright, I'll do it"

"Dude … what?" asked Christian. His head was pulsing and his forehead grew hot. He was frustrated from hearing the blonde girl's name.

"I am…_going_ on a date with Trish" Jericho said the second time. He rested his eyes on his friend. He could sense his disapproval but then again, it wasn't hard to spot. "Why are you so uptight about it, about her?"

"I don't know Chris, maybe because she got you hurt last week after you were hurt already?" his tone was quite smart and stern.

Chris rolled his eyes. "If you haven't noticed Christian, she was helpless last week. There was no way she could have fought off Kane" Y2J stated. "And she didn't ask me to save her, I took it upon myself. I did the right thing."

"Yeah, did the right thing. That's exactly what she wants you to do"

"What are you talking about?" Chris was now getting annoyed. Sometimes talking to Christian was like reading Shakespeare; he was speaking English but you didn't understand what the hell he was saying.

Christian closed his eyes briefly taking a deep breath. "Has those bright stage lights finally messed up your vision?"

Chris made up his face like he was confused and the fact is, he was confused. "…What?"

"Are you blind Chris? You must be because this isn't something hard to see."

"The only thing that is hard to see is your point. Get to it, spit it out."

"Trish is trying to distract you, that's what she is, a distraction! She has it out for you; she draws you in with her _attractiveness_ and the next thing you know you don't know what hit you. You're in the back of an ambulance losing every match your in. All because you_ did the right thing_"

Chris stared at his friend before letting out a huge laugh. He found himself laughing and laughing and laughing trying to catch his breath he felt his stomach start to burn; holding it, he tried to stop himself.

Christian on the other hand looked even more annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"You, your thoughts, and the way you think." Chris said finishing up his moment of hysterics. "It's beyond reality."

"C'mon Jericho, it's legit. All these divas are just distractions. They're only good for one night…" He smirked. "Then you throw them off board."

"And that's exactly why you don't get dates. Dude, you're a total jackass!"

Christian paid no mind to Chris' honest insult; he didn't care mainly because he heard it every day. "Well this jackass is trying to look out for his friend."

"Thanks but no thanks." Jericho reached over to retrieve his water bottle. "I know what I'm doing here. Trish is a mystery, a mystery I want to solve it. She's a nice girl, she beautiful and there is no girl on this roster I've ever felt this way about…"

"I just don't want you to get hurt like the last time."

Chris took in what his friend said. The memory still stung him even after all this time. He hated reliving it. As strong as he was, he couldn't bare it sometimes. He sighed. "I know. I know you do and I don't want to either. But I can't just let it ruin my life anymore. I gotta take a chance at some time and this is my way how."

"Be careful man." Christian gave him a light pat on his shoulder. He might have been a jackass 99% of the time but he was 1% genuine when it came to his friend. He hated seeing the man hurt.

"I will, believe me" he said softly.

Chris looked down as he heard Christian leave the room. He thought about the conversation that they just had. He knew that as bizarre as what Christian had said, it was pretty legit. It was possible of happening. Women can't be trusted. But there was something about Trish; something about her that he just knew she wouldn't hurt him. And if it went any further, he wouldn't hurt her either.

_I gotta take a chance at some time and this is my way how. _

"Yeah, that's right. Take a chance…"


	5. Wrong Judgement

**I haven't updated in a while, don't think I forgot about this :) Personally my favorite chapter so far...**

* * *

><p>The 11:00 bell came in no time. Trish was in the mirror looking at herself one more time. She wore a floral white and green top that exposed her perfectly toned stomach. With mid-washed flare jeans and white wedges. She wore her hair straight with a white bow clipped to the top. She was going for <em>first date<em> and by the satisfied smile that grew on her face, she thought she succeed with her goal.

She gathered her things from the corner of the room and headed out. Coming out of the lockeroom she saw many of the staff packing up the equipment for that nights show. Trish sighed as she realized she forgot to set a meeting place with Chris. _I'm such an idiot. How am I supposed to find him when the only person who really knows where he is dislikes me from some odd and illogical reason?_

"Hey Trish. You look … nice." Trish's negative thoughts were interrupted but the younger Hardy looking at her. His shy yet southerny voice drew a smile to the blonde's face.

"Thank you Jeff."

"If I'm not mistaken" Jeff started looking her up and down. "You're a little bit too dressed up to be just going back to the hotel. Or is it a diva thing?"

Trish giggled. "No, I'm not just going back to the hotel. I'm actually meeting up with someone."

"Really? And who's the lucky someone?"

"Chris Jericho." Trish stated. She hesitated; out of all the names to say that name sounded the weirdest coming from Trish's mouth. "If only I wasn't dumb enough to forget to set a meeting place"

Jeff giggled, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. I saw him about a half hour ago."

Trish sighed. "Leave it to me to forget something like this," she looked up at Jeff, "this ever happened to you?"

"Yeah…sure it has." Jeff said trying to recall the last time he's been on a date. Who knows when that was?

"Did Matt and Lita leave already? I can't even remember the last time I seen either of them tonight."

"Long story." Jeff giggled. "Matt and I stopped at this taco joint before the show and for whatever reason he got the runs and I didn't. So he and Lita are currently driving back to the hotel, at full speed."

Trish had to laugh. The silly things Matt gets himself into can really entertain sometimes. Her smile quickly grew into a frown. "I hope he didn't leave yet. This place is so huge who knows where he could be."

Trish's troubled look on her face really bothered Jeff. Even though he'd rather be on his way to his hotel right now he found himself saying, "If you want I can help you look for him…or just keep you company whatever works for you."

"Jeff, I'd love that so much right now" Trish said whole heartedly. Even if this night doesn't turn out how she wanted it, at least she wouldn't spend it alone.

In ten minutes they've manage to search the whole right side of the building. No site of Chris or anyone who'd probably know where he is.

"We still have the left side to do," Trish said. She realized that Jeff is probably drained from searching for a date her wasn't leaving with. Guiltily she said, "You're probably exhausted. If you want you can go home at any time."

"Trish, its fine. Searching for Jericho is way better than trying to sleep in a hotel room that smells like…well, you get my drift," Jeff joked.

Trish chuckled. "To the left side we go then."

Searching from room to room Trish and Jeff managed to make the best of the annoying situation. Trish wasn't aware of how social Jeff could really be. Not to mention funny, she had to admit she had underestimated Jeff's character for quite a while now.

"If he's not in this room lord knows where he is," Trish said looking ahead to see a room at the end of the hallway. The door was wide open and the lights were on so somebody had to be in there, right?

"Aren't those Jericho's boots?" Jeff pointed to the rather "stylish" wrestling boots that read Y2J on the sides.

Trish took a step in the room; she didn't realize how small it was. "Chris?" she called. No answer. Again she said, "Chris its Trish wherever you are I'm looking for you."

Still it was silent. Trish felt her stomach sink. This was the last room in the entire building and Chris was nowhere to be found. The blonde had never been stood up before so she didn't know how to take this. Trish had to admit she never had this problem since she can last remember. The guy was always on time when it came to dating her, if not early.

"I guess he—"Jeff's voice was interrupted by the sound of a slam. They both looked up to see the door they had just came through closed.

"What the hell?" Jeff asked. He walked up to the door and to feel the stiff knob as he tried to turn it. "It's locked," he concluded.

"How could it be locked? We just went through it." Trish said in disbelief. She too tried turning the knob but was as successful as Jeff was. Neither of them said anything. "This cannot be happening. No, this is not happening. We are not trapped in this closet we just can't be. I am just too much of a good person to have this ha—"

"Trish, calm down." Jeff said a little freaked out.

Trish opened her mouth to yell at the younger Hardy but stopped herself before she got a word out realizing she was a little over the edge. Surely after all Trish had put Jeff through tonight the last thing he deserved was her attitude.

Instead, the blonde tried turning the knob once more this time with all her strength then sighed as the door that didn't budge one bit.

"It's no use," Jeff said. "Our best bet is to wait for one of the janitors or something to come here. They have to eventually."

"Who knows how long that'll be, Jeff. I have to date to go on."

"By now he probably got the point."

Trish was in no mood to argue so she sat herself down on one of the chairs. One thing Trish remembered learning growing up was that you can't be mad at fate. So taking her anger out on Jeff certainly won't solve anything, but what was she supposed to do? Even if this date was really a no-go she was stuck in a little room in this big ass building. Only god knows how long it'll be before she can get out.

"Do you have your phone?" an idea popped into Trish's head.

Jeff patted his body down feeling for his cellular device. "It looks like I left it in the locker room,"

The blonde opened her purse and retrieved a pink Nokia phone. "Problem solved," she said and proceeded to dial a number then put it towards her ear.

"Lita! Thank god. Listen, me and Jeff are st—" _Beep, beep, beep _was what Trish heard and her ear. She looked back down on her phone giving an exhausted expression.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"The signal dropped," She said blankly.

"I'm guessing its back to plan A," Jeff concluded sitting back in his chair again.

Trish only looked down saying no words. _Maybe this was a bad idea_, she thought. If only she hadn't opened her big mouth and asked Chris on this date she'd be at her hotel right now. As much as she loved her best friend she wished she didn't take her advice for once. At least not with Chris. It really bothered the diva how much she thought she could ever work with him. How could any friend of Christian be any good anyway?

"You shouldn't blame anybody," Jeff said breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"I know you want to be mad at him, but things like this just happen. You shouldn't blame yourself either."

"How did you know I was blaming…?"

"You're so readable it's not even funny," Jeff grinned. "I know you probably think he stood you up but he was probably as excited as you and forgot to do something so simple as to leave a way to reach him."

"But we searched everywhere and couldn't find him. This has to mean he stood me up."

"Don't be so quick as to jump to conclusions."

Trish looked up at Jeff. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You've not once looked at the bad in this whole situation and there's a whole lot."

"I try to look at the best in its worst. Complaining never makes the situation better."

"Neither does doing nothing."

"You're right but it's much less stressful."

Trish felt her lips curve into a smile. It was all common sense. She guessed the only way to learn some was hearing it from Jeff. "I hope you weren't holding your breath for me to say how right you are because you might just suffocate."

The younger Hardy chuckled, "I'll take your silence as a complement instead".

The diva kept her grin on her face as she read the time. The clock read 12:04.

"What do you think Matt and Lita are doing?" Trish asked.

"Probably watching a low-budgeted horror flick."

"Lita's always into those but if its low budgeted how scary could it be?"

"You'd be surprised how scared Matt gets a lot of times Lita has to calm him down. Sometimes I wonder who wears the pants in that relationship."

"You mean the pants and thong?" Trish joked.

"Still it could be either of them," Jeff laughed.

The two conversed and shared jokes. Trish was honestly having more fun than she'd expect so she didn't even bother checking the time anymore. Who knows how late it was, Trish didn't care. She also didn't not care either. It was pretty exhausting coming out of a match then searching around for Chris in wedges. The diva felt her eyes get heavy but didn't recall falling asleep.

Jeff noticed how quiet Trish had gotten then looked over to see the blonde peacefully slumbering next to him. She was in sitting position with her neck tilted towards him. Could it have been so late?

It wasn't long until Jeff heard a voice though he couldn't make out what was being said but he was sure there was a voice. Carefully getting up from his seat he went closer to the door where the voice was coming from.

"Trish?" called a familiar voice from behind the door. It had to be Jericho.

"We're in here," Jeff called.

"Jeff?" asked Chris his voice sounded much louder now. He was closer to the door. After a few seconds of tugging at fiddling with the knob Chris has gotten the door open to see Jeff on the other side. "I was looking everywhere, where's Trish?"

"She fell asleep some time ago." Jeff stepped aside so Chris could see the Canadian diva in a deep slumber.

"Oh damn…she must hate me," Chris said running his hands through his long hair. This was just what he feared.

"What exactly happened?" The younger Hardy asked. He felt that since he had been defending Jericho all night it was about time he'd hear his side of the story.

"Well, I went back to the hotel right after my match to get dressed for our date. Driving back I had to take this big ass detour because of some accident on the road. If that wasn't bad enough I finally make it back here to realize I don't know Trish's number so I spent another hour looking for you guys." Y2J shook his head. "How did you guys manage to get locked in here?"

"Good question," Jeff scoffed.

The sound of Trish murmuring in her sleep caught the attention of both superstars before another word was said. "I guess I should wake her," Jericho said walking over to the blonde.

"Trish?" he called softly while gently tapping her on her shoulder. "Trish, wake up." Y2J couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was.

The diva let out a questioning murmur still half asleep as she rotated her body. Slowly she opened her eyes to meet Chris' blue eyes looking at her.

"Trish, I am so sorry. I know I should have left a number to call. I guess that's what happens when Y2J gets too excited," he chuckled. "I don't think."

As annoyed at the situation that Trish was she couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry about it." Chris had cleaned himself up quite nicely. "I guess I got too excited myself."

"I'll make it up to you I promise," he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He didn't know how he was playing it off but he really couldn't keep his eyes off her. If the lights were to blow out right now Jericho was pretty sure she'd glow. Trish was so beautiful.

"Who says you have to? We can still go out." Trish raised an eye brow. "It's not past your bedtime is it?"

Chris gave her a playful smirk. "I was only looking out for you. I didn't want you to fall asleep on me. Are you sure you still wanna go through with this?"

"Positive. Why waste an outfit?" Trish chuckled.

Helping the Canadian diva up Jericho replied, "Then the car a waits."

The two were so into each other neither of them noticed that Jeff had left the room nor went about getting his own things. He wasn't angry with what had happened he was actually grateful he got to bond with Trish despite the circumstance they were in. It was just that something in Chris' excuse wasn't buyable to the younger Hardy. Even though it sounded pretty realistic a part of Jeff didn't trust Chris Jericho.


	6. 2am On The Beach

"Chris Jericho I must admit out of all the places to bring me I wasn't expecting the beach," Trish said slowly sipping on her alcoholic beverage.

In return Jericho smirked, "What? You have something against beaches?"

"No, not at all but I'd never guess you were a beach kind of guy. It just doesn't fit the profile," The blonde said playfully.

"Arrest me then." He put his hands up for emphasis. "I honestly don't think there's anything better than watching the waves at 2:00am."

The scenery was perfect. The moonlight beamed on the water as the waves softly roar on the moist sand. The air was warm and although the two could barely see a thing they were both very relaxed. Trish couldn't think of a better place to be.

"Tell me about yourself." Trish said breaking the short silence between them.

"Well I was never really good with interviews. But I was born to two loving parents, only child I was. As a kid I was always into sports. Although I wasn't technically born in Canada I grew up there that's why I consider myself as a Canadian. I dunno, I love rock music…nights on the beach, that type of stuff."

Trish finished taking another sip then giggled. "Sounds like a description if you ask me."

"And I'd love to hear what your life in like," Jericho retorted playfully.

"Hmm…I have an older sister. I always played a sport but it was never really my thing. Ironically I was really good at tennis. As far as music goes I'll listen to anything but country preferably R&B. I've always wanted a tattoo but I'm tragically terrified of needles. And if I ever had a daughter I would name her Eliza, because I love that name." "I guess I'm not as good at this either."

"If sports aren't really your thing then how did you get yourself into wrestling?"

"Funny you should ask that because I honestly don't know. I know that sounds weird but one minute I'm at a photo shoot and the next I'm in a ring." Trish twirled her hair. "It's like I step in a ring and I can feel my adrenaline run. All my insecurities melt away and I I'm relevant in some way. The best part of wrestling is that you can always get better—you're judged on the things you can control like your in-ring ability. It's not like modeling where you were praised if your genetics allow you to fit a size 0 naturally. I knew that it was in the ring where I belonged."

"I would have never imaged you having insecurities."

"They come by the dozen," Trish flashed a tiny smile. "I know it might sound like the furthest thing from my personality but I never really had high self-esteem and I can't explain why. Modeling didn't do me any justice either."

"It's funny because I thought we saw the same things." Jericho said flatly.

Trish moved her view from the ocean to Y2J. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean when I look at you I see a girl who has her whole career ahead of her. Her beauty goes beyond speech. Yes, at times she can be a little feisty but that never interfered with the fact that she grasps the meaning of perfection with her eyes closed."

Trish felt her heart grow larger. She had just heard about three sentences worth of compliments from the guy she wanted to hear it from the most. The diva thanked her lucky stars that it was dark outside because if it wasn't she'd probably be blushed from every angle. "You made my night," she said.

"Nonsense, you should know this already."

Trish didn't know what possessed her in making the next move but it felt right. She pushed her face closer to his feeling the warmth of his breath once more before slowly pressing her lips against his. It took Chris a matter of seconds to kiss her back passionately he danced his lips along hers. His fingers glided through her hair as they continued the romance.

The morning after was quite joyful. The first thing Trish remembered was the spectacular date she had the night prior. After showering Trish threw on a pair of sweats adjusting her clothes in the mirror. _She grasps the meaning of perfection with her eyes closed_. A smile grew on Trish's face that lit up the room.

Taking her purse up, Trish was out the door. She made her way to the second floor where Lita was staying. Briefly after knocking on the door, it swung open with Jeff on the other side. His hair was messy and he still looked rather tired.

"Morning," Trish said with a light smile.

Jeff lightly smiled back. "Morning to you too."

"I never got the chance to thank you last night. I probably wouldn't have gotten through it without your company, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem at all. I hope you enjoyed your…date," Jeff said.

"I did, a lot," Trish said. "Is Lita ready?"

"I'm ready," the red head called out from behind Jeff. Jeff stepped aside to let Lita pass and she made her way next to Trish.

"I'm guessing I'll see you two later," Jeff said. "I'm going back to sleep.

The ladies said their goodbyes and made their way downstairs for some breakfast since Trish was way too excited to drive.

"Look at you, you're glowing!" said Lita admiring the Canadian diva's aura.

Trish giggled. "It's probably just the lighting in here…"

"Are you gonna screw around or are you going to tell me how it went last night?" The suspense was killing Lita. "You guys didn't…did you?" she added with a smirk.

Trish's eyes widened. "No, no! It was nothing like that. It was the most romantic yet simple date ever. He took me to the beach and we laid in the sand listening to the waves. It made for everything else that transpired that night."

"Awww." Lita squealed. "What exactly happened when you called me? By the time Jeff got home he was knocked out cold."

Trish took a deep breath. "So neither of us remembered to leave a call back number or a place to meet so Jeff offered to join me to look for him. We literally looked everywhere for him until we came across this small room and ended up getting locked in there for god knows how long. I finally thought of calling you and the signal drops. I fall asleep and the next thing I see is Chris looking at me."

"Wow," was all Lita could say. "I'm surprised you still went on with the date after all of that."

"And waste an outfit? Not a chance."

* * *

><p>"I hope you know I still don't approve of this," Christian said flatly.<p>

"Don't have to," Chris said simply tying back his blonde locks in a low pony tail. "Maybe if you had someone you wouldn't be this bitter."

"So you're saying you have someone?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Chris didn't even realize his words until it was repeated by Christian.

"After one date?"

"Well we did both have a terrific time," Chris started. "And we were kinda making out towards the end so traditionally speaking I'd say we're seeing each other."

Those exact words made Christian's face drop if it wasn't low already. An expression of disgust flashed upon him. "You kissed her?"

"She kissed me," Jericho corrected. "What an amazing job she did I might add."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Maybe because I wanted her to kiss me back." Y2J would ask his friend why he was being so uptight but he already knew the answer to the question. Something inside him wondered if it was another woman if Christian would still be this sour.

"Now why would you want that?" Christian didn't get the picture.

"Enough with the obvious questions." Jericho said. "I know you don't like her but that's not going to stop me from feeling the way I feel."

"Sorry if I'm trying to tell my _friend_ that he's falling too fast."

"Who said I was falling too fast? I didn't say I was in love with her dammit."

"You will eventually."

"So what? Love was never in the medical books under 'diseases'. I'm not stupid Christian I'm not going to go all love bug bitten after one date. Even though I had a great time I still barely know her."

"So I guess I have a few more weeks until I really start dreading this whole thing then," Christian said dryly.

"You're missing the point," Jericho finally snapped then regained his composure. "Things can go wrong. Trish and I were never guaranteed for anything. Maybe we won't work out, maybe we will. As odd as it is, it is _you_ who is rushing things in this relationship."

Christian said nothing only giving Jericho a disgusted face. Taking up his belongings he made his way through their shared suite door without a word.

Jericho showed no care towards his exit, if anything he was relieved. When he was with Christian all they talked about was how much he hated Trish. It was never how it used to be and Y2J didn't feel he was the blame for it. Truthfully, he would never think to bring Trish between the brotherhood himself and Christian shared. It was Christian that was bringing Trish between them.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have chapter 6, I hope you guys enjoy reading this story as I enjoy writing it. Pleaseeeeeeeee, review! I'd like to know what you guys think.<strong>


	7. Compromise

**There is a lot of in ring action (which I suck at writing) in this chapter so bare with me :) . Also, I hope you guys had a great Christmas! **

* * *

><p><em>The winner of this match and still the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus. <em>

Her theme music echoed the place as a delighted smile was plastered on the Canadian's face. Holding up the title that she had successfully defended Trish took in the cheers from the fans that was just as happy about the outcome as she was. Survivor Series was a success.

Stepping through the curtains she was surprised by the applause that erupted from the backstage crew and her fellow wrestlers. Another grateful smile grew on her face as she bowed physically thanking everyone for their support. Once the claps died down and eventually faded away Trish went about looking for her best friend.

Before taking another step further she felt a light tap on her shoulder turning around to see Chris. "You were great out there," he said with a smile. Followed by a light kiss.

Trish returned the kiss, practically glowing now. "Thank you."

"We have to celebrate."

"Celebrate? Nah I'm really not feeling it…" Trish said holding onto her back. Even though she won her title defense the match was pretty intense. It was the furthest thing from an easy win.

"C'mon Trish you deserve this," Jericho pleaded.

"If your team wins in the Survivor Series 10 man tag match tonight, we'll go out and celebrate." Trish presented a smile. "All of us."

Jericho gave a confident smile of his own looking down at the diva stroking her chin. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Just be careful, I want my first ever undisputed champ to be well enough to have fun tonight."

"Given," Jericho said. "I have something to take care of, see you soon?"

"Yeah, sure. I wanted to find Lita anyways." Trish said giving his hands a squeeze. Jericho didn't let go of her hand as she walked forward. Playfully keeping hold of her hand, Jericho watched her walk a few inches forward giving a smile looking back before breaking the hold and continuing her walk.

Once she was out of earshot Jericho's face grew serious. He sighed realizing that it was finally the time he had to do what he had been dreading. The last time he and Christian had a full conversation was three weeks ago when Christian got so pissed he evacuated their shared suite. Eventually he came back but the room was intensely quiet. Christian avoided any verbal contact he could; the only time he spoke if he needed to know the directions to the arena. Jericho implied that he wasn't that mad because he still agreed on sharing suites with Y2J but he'd usually find an excuse to leave if Chris had returned from his where-abouts.

Jericho was a man of pride which is why he never bothered to confront him about it. As the time went by and the silent treatment got old to Chris, he found himself genuinely missing his friend. What better way in making up, or coming to a compromise, with Christian than on the night the both of them had to work together along with 3 other guys in an elimination tag team match? Winning was business and if this "disagreement" with Christian was to intervene with winning then Jericho would have no choice but to step in and put his foot down on "business" terms.

Now outside of Christian's personal locker room Jericho took one more moment to mentally evaluate what he was going to say to him. As he knocked on the door part of him hoped he wasn't here. All hope vanished when the superstar opened the door his expression fading a bit at the sight of Y2J.

"Yes?" Christian asked blankly.

"We need to talk," Jericho said pushing past him going into the room.

Christian said nothing only closing the door and turning around to face Jericho who was about four feet away.

"This has been going on for too long," Jericho started. "You know what I'm talking about." He cleared his throat somewhat waiting for Christian to add anything he'd like to say. When he saw that he didn't he continued, "For starters the silent treatment thing isn't your best take. I let it slide for nearly a month but tonight we need to put all of this aside. Whether you like it or not we need to work together for the sake of the brand. The last thing I want is for Smackdown to think they are superior."

"Agreed," Christian said.

Jericho sighed at the stubbornness of his friend. "For the record I don't take back anything I said. Trish and I are Trish and I. You can disagree about it all you want but it's happening. I appreciated that you were trying to look out for me but I can take care of myself. To your defense I won't speak about her, I won't bring her around you if that really makes you tick. But something really tells me that your hate for her is deeper than you give off…"

"It's not," said Christian. "She just rubs me the wrong way, always did. So the fact that she's dating you now will always make my blood boil. There's nothing you can say to change that. I'm not a little boy Jericho, I won't tell you to choose between us but I don't wanna see you mixing us together. That means if you're with her and you see me coming down the hall you turn your asses around and go the other way. There's no such thing as the three of us hanging out, it just won't happen."

Jericho took time to take in what was being said. Y2J didn't understand how someone can dislike anyone for no good reason especially if they didn't know much of them. Remembering who Christian was, Jericho faced that this was how it had to be. "Given," he said.

"If you don't bring her in the conversation I won't have a choice but to shut up about her." Christian paused. Something in Jericho's mind wished for a sign that Christians hate for Trish wasn't that severe. "As far as the match tonight goes, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

Not giving Jericho further recognition Christian turned around to leave the room. "We're on In 5," he said before making his way out the door.

Y2J just stood there blankly asking himself what had just happened. Although he is secretly grateful he got what he needed to off his chest he was still very confused on Christian's part. They definitely compromised but Chris was unsure if they were on good terms or not.

About 20 minutes in the Survivor Series 10 Man Elimination tag match and three men have been eliminated. 1 on team Raw and 2 on team Smackdown, the odds were looking pretty good for RAW although it could change any minute.

Jericho leaned over the ropes tuning into the action that was taking place in the middle of the ring. Facing each other was John Cena for Smackdown and Rob Van Dam for Raw. Jericho had gotten in the match up about twice. Both of those times he didn't compete for very long before the opponent would tag somebody else and so would he. Both Rob and Cena were down after both of their heads clashed. Chris extended his arm, he wanted some. Looking over he was Christian too with his arm extended. Jericho wondered if this was classified as being in Christian's way. He didn't care at all tipping on his toes trying his best to make it easier for a tag. Rob was crawling desperately to get out of the match to redeem himself. Jericho wished he hurried the hell up.

In one quick motion Rob used all his energy making the tag to Jericho. Before sprinting through the ropes to get a hold of the action that waited for him he glimpsed over to see the face of Christian. His eyes locked on Jericho, a look of rather distaste on his face.

The eye contact was interrupted by a thump to the face. Jericho looked up to see the rather energized A-Train ready to play. The match up with the big man was surely a challenge but nothing that Jericho couldn't handle. Jericho spent most of his time staying of A-Train's way occasionally catching him off guard. Sometimes getting his signature moves in. With a tag to Shawn Michaels, Y2J went back onto the outsides of the ring. Recollecting his breath, he looked on to seeing the action between the two men. Every now and then Michaels would get A-Train down for the pin only to have it broken up by the opposing team.

A little bit later into the match with A-Train and Van Dam being eliminated, it was a two on three affair and the match being in Raw's favor. Shawn Michaels was now up against Kurt Angle who seemed like he had a score to settle with HBK.

Going for the Ankle Lock Jericho hurried through the ropes saving his tag partner. The referee wasn't pleased with Jericho's actions which sprung an argument between the two. Little didn't Jericho know, Cena was in the corner of his eye contemplating on attacking him. Stalking Jericho rendering closer he then turned him around and quickly delivering a kick to the abdomen. Y2J hurled over grabbing his stomach in pain. His heart was pulsing because of the wind that was kicked out of him. He would feel Cena's hands grab him from his long blonde locks intending on continuing the punishment. The sound of a fist flying stopped the action. When Jericho realized it wasn't him that got punched, he felt Cena fly back. Standing behind him, Christian was delivering a range of punches and kicks to Cena. The man was so fast Cena didn't have any time to defend himself. Chris wasn't sure how, but the next thing he knew it he was knocked on his stomach. He felt his right foot rise slightly from the hands of Kurt Angel. Letting out a strong yell of pain he felt his Ankle nearly twist 90 degrees with force. Each second the force advanced making he hold more painful. Chris filled his mind with positive thoughts reminding himself that he cannot tap out. But the pain being inflected on him rapidly shot out those thoughts. Ranting loudly Chris looked for any rope available, but all four sides were too far away. Slowly he tried crawling to the nearest rope he can find only to be pulled back by Angel.

_John Cena has been eliminated. _

Relief crept into Y2J's body as he felt the hold on his ankle halt. Thought he was out of that predicament he was still very weak from the trauma. He crawled to the ropes bringing himself up from them. Looking onto the action, it was now a good three on one and as good as Angle was there was no chance in hell he'd be victorious tonight. HBK and Christian had their fun with Angle double teaming him. Finally HBK stopped the games and delivered sweet chin music on Angle leaving Christian to pin him.

_1-2-3. _

Heading backstage was a challenge for Jericho; luckily Christian and HBK were genuine enough to help him. They both escorted him to the EMT room.

Once he got their Chris expressed his gratitude towards the both of them. HBK left the room, Christian about to do the same.

"Christian, wait." Jericho called before the other man had a chance to go through the door. Christian halted pausing for a moment before turning around to look at his friend.

Y2J was once again at lost for words with what he wanted to say to him. Even though they had had a rather rough conversation prior to the match his friend pulled through in saving him. He was grateful for that.

"Thanks man," Jericho said.

"You said that already," Christian said lightly.

"You know what I mean."

Christian said nothing only looked the other man in his eye. Jericho somewhat braced himself for any smart or harsh comment to follow. But instead, a smile formed on Christian's face which Jericho returned.

"We're brothers, man," With those three words being said, Christian made his way out the door.

Although not a lot was said between the two Jericho knew that was as good as it would get. No matter how close the two were, affection was something they both showed rarely. When those rare occasions were to come along, both Jericho and Christian showed their care for each other in unique ways. The events of tonight being an example. Those last three words were enough for Jericho to know that they were alright again.


End file.
